


Art.

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Artist Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Coming Untouched, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut, Spanking, a different kind, but not really, mention of johnjae, ten likes to make art, what a way to realize that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: "I want to work on an art project with you." Ten explains, and Kun sits up on the couch with a frown. "What kind of project?" Kun asks, crossing his legs on the sofa, his head tilted slightly. "See the cane I bought? The one you laughed at?" Kun nods. "I'd like to paint your ass cheeks red with that cane, and take a few pictures."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Art.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language.

Kun is intrigued.

Ten has spent the last hour pacing around the small apartment they rent together. Kun doesn't complain, it's not every day that his roommate is so quiet, and it's not unpleasant. He can listen to the movie on TV but unfortunately he can't concentrate because although the silence is nice, seeing Ten out of the corner of his eye is annoying.

"Okay, are you finally gonna tell me what's wrong?" Kun says with a sigh and Ten stops walking. He crosses his arms against his chest, and he remains silent for a very long, uncomfortable moment. "If you don't want to tell me, please go pacing somewhere else, you're seriously making me dizzy." Ten rolls his eyes at his words, typical of him, then walks over to Kun, but instead of sitting next to him on the sofa, he settles down on the coffee table. Something Kun hates.

"I want to work on an art project with you." Ten explains, and Kun sits up on the couch with a frown. He knows Ten is an artist, but he never offered to help him with anything, perhaps because while Kun is full of qualities, drawing is not one of them. "Why me? Can't you ask Taeyong, or even Yuta?" luckily they have friends in common who are artistic but Ten shakes his head.

"What kind of project?" Kun asks, crossing his legs on the sofa, his head tilted slightly. Ten seems reluctant to answer, which is weird coming from him, he is so frank in the way he speaks. "See the cane I bought? The one you laughed at?" Kun nods. "I'd like to paint your ass cheeks red with that cane, and take a few pictures."

Ten expected a bunch of reactions from Kun, the most extreme being receiving a slap and seeing him leave the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He doesn't expect to see Kun at a loss for words, his cheeks suddenly flushing. "It's for art, and nothing else." Kun still doesn't react, and to be perfectly honest, it's not because he's shocked, but because his monkey brain is already thinking about everything.

It's not for nothing that Ten asked Kun, and not one of his friends. The two boys have done things together while under the influence of alcohol, and just because they were bored. Their naked bodies are no secret to either of them. And also because he knows that Kun likes a little pain. It's an art project, without being one, because yes, the photos will be used for a project he has in common with Johnny, but also because he wants to. Ten is curious.

"Kun, are you still alive?" he asks when he still sees no reaction. He puts his hand on his thigh, and it seems to be working as Kun jolts up, shaking his head. "Are you serious ?" Ten shrugs his shoulders. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm not trying to kill you on purpose." Ten can see the cogs spinning in Kun's head when he realizes that yes, he's serious, and that yes, he's waiting for an answer. "You can tell me no, you know." Ten is serious, he will never force Kun to do anything.

"Yeah, let's do it. For art." Ten bites his lower lip so as not to laugh. Yes, for art. He stands up from the coffee table, and he holds out his hand to Kun who hesitates before taking it and being directed to Ten's room. Kun is surprises to see the room clean, and tidy, it doesn't happen every day. There are even burning candles on the desk, and one on the nightstand.

"Lighted candles are perfect for setting the apartment on fire." he mumbles, and Ten smiles because this is the Kun he knows and loves so much. "Yeah yeah, I know." Kun also notices the camera on the desk, and he frowns, because Ten doesn't have a camera like that. "Did Johnny give you his camera?" he shrugs as he retrieves the cane from the corner of the room, and just seeing it makes Kun shudder.

"Johnny is also involved in this project." Ten stops talking, and Kun realizes he won't have more information. If Johnny is lucky, he must be in the same situation with Jaehyun with the excuse of the photography project. "He doesn't use a cane, but a whip." Kun tries not to get lost in his thoughts once more, because he can very well imagine Johnny holding the whip and whispering words that are as sweet as they are dirty between each hits.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Ten asks, and Kun avoids his gaze, which is enough for Ten. "I'm not surprised, I see how you look at Johnny when he's around." He whines, which makes Ten laugh. He hates knowing that his roommate knows so much about him and his preferences. "Come on, pretty boy, take off your pants, and get on all fours." Once again, Kun needs a minute before carrying out Ten's orders.

He pulls down his pants, and pulls them off with his underwear before lying on the bed, on his knees and hands. It's strange to be in this position, because Ten is usually the one on all fours, begging Kun to go deeper, and harder. Ten takes the opportunity to admire the scene being played out in front of him, and he is not unhappy. He stands behind Kun, one knee resting on the mattress. "I like this view, I would like to see it more often." Kun growls, sliding down on his forearms to rest his head on the pillow.

He can smell Ten's sweet scent, and he's breathing slowly. He closes his eyes when he feels Ten's hands slide down his butt, and he almost moans when he feels his member slowly harden. Turned on by the thought of the pain, pathetic. If Ten notices, he doesn't say anything. "If you want to quit, you just have to tell me stop, and I'll stop immediately, okay? Your well-being is far more important than any .. project. "

Kun nods, which doesn't please Ten who slams his hand on his left buttcheek. "Use your words, otherwise we won't do anything." Kun whimpers pathetically, because of the burn from Ten's hand, and because of his words. He really wants it. "Yes I understand." He hears Ten muttering something, and he doesn't have time to ask him to repeat, because he hears the sound of the cane before he feels the pain when it hits him across his butt.

"Fuck." he mutters under his breath, pressing his lips together to avoid making a noise that would be embarrassing. The next two hits aren't as strong, Ten is just testing the waters. "You're doing so well, baby." he says, and Kun is already feeling the heat returning to his cheeks, but it's nothing like the heat already radiating from his butt. On the other hand, he doesn't pay attention to the way he hits the next few times. Kun moans with each blow, the pain starting to go to his head, also causing his aching member to harden even more.

"Oh, look at you." Ten coos, and Kun wants the mattress to swallow him. "Do you like it? Do you like the pain?" Kun knows that he's not really waiting for an answer, but he nods vigorously, which makes Ten laugh. Ten would be lying if he said his jeans weren't getting uncomfortable because of Kun. "You should see yourself, Kun. You are so beautiful, writhing under me, moaning." Kun feels the tears at the corner of his eyes. Not because of the pain, but because of Ten.

"Please continue." he pleads, and Ten curses under his breath. It shouldn't be as hot as it is. Who is he to deny Kun anything? So he brings the cane down several times on his cheeks, and also on his thighs, which makes Kun jump and the sound he lets out is absolutely lewd. With his free hand, Ten palms himself to relieve some of the pressure and he moans. Fortunately, Kun is too lost in his own pleasure to hear it, he is holding back not to grind on the bed.

But if Ten continues like this, he won't need to, and it will be really embarrassing.

"You are so beautiful, Kun, and I cannot thank you enough for doing this for me, you are the roommate everyone would want." the praises are not helping Kun who feels the tears running down his cheeks and on Ten's pillow. "My Kun." hit. "My beautiful Kun." hit hit. Kun's thighs start to shake, and he feels that familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. He can almost taste his orgasm. "Ten .." he whispers in a voice broken by his moans, and Ten knows he will remember that moment for the long and cold nights. Or for the shower. It is absolutely angelic and he swears he can feel his cock twitch.

"Yes baby." the next hits are quick, and painful, and apparently, enough for Kun who opens his mouth in a silent scream as he cums. Long strikes of cum cover Ten's sheet and he feels his body fall back onto the matress, and if he wasn't ready to black out, he would wince at the thought of his cum drying on his stomach. For his part, Ten dropped the cane when he saw Kun come.

"Oh wow, fuck .." he is breathless, and yet, he hasn't done anything. "It was so fucking hot." making someone cum untouched is something he never succeeded in doing, and he didn't think Kun would be the first. He turns around the bed to reach Kun's head whose eyes are still closed but at least his breathing is calming down. He sees the tear marks on his cheeks and his lips are swollen and red from all the biting. Beautiful.

He kisses his forehead, and he retrieves the camera from the desk. He takes several pictures of Kun's ass. His skin is red, and he sees the distinct markings of the cane every time he hit in a different spot, and on his thighs too. "A work of art." he mumbles while taking the last photos. Johnny better have quality, even though he doubts Jaehyun's photos will look as good as these.

"So beautiful." he puts the camera down, and he goes to the bathroom to retrieve a damp cloth, and some ointment. He sits down gently on the bed, he doesn't want to scare Kun who seems to have dozed off. He rubs the ointment on his cheeks and on his thighs gently, he does not want to hurt him more, he'll have trouble sitting for the days to come, it's enough.

Kun opens his eyes when he feels the burn soon calmed by something cold on his buttocks, he whines because it is painful, and immediately the contact is gone. "Welcome back." he hears Ten say, and he turns his head to see him. "What are you doing ?" he asks in a weak, tired voice. "Taking care of you." he smiles softly, he didn't think he would treat him so nicely him afterwards, full of surprises. "Can you lie on your back, or at least on your side?" with great difficulty, Kun lies down on his back, and the friction of his butt on the sheet is barely bearable, but he will get used to it, he has no choice.

"You did so well for me Kun." he uses the damp cloth to clean the dry cum on his tummy and he throws it somewhere in the bedroom, disgusting. "It was..something." Kun says and Ten nods, lying down next to Kun. Too busy taking care of his roommate, he completely forgot about his erection, but it doesn't matter, he will take care of it later. "I never thought I would see you cum untouched from my cane." Kun blushes, and Ten giggles.

He turns to the side, and he places a tender kiss on Kun's lips who closes his eyes. "You should rest a bit, we'll see the results later, what do you think?" Kun is too tired to answer, so he nods and before Ten can get up he puts an arm above his waist, and he rests his head on his chest. It's more comfortable for his poor ass, and at least he can hear the way Ten's heart starts to beat faster because of Kun.

Interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, sorry ? I'm not great at writing anything explicit, I'll try to get better at it.


End file.
